Remember Me
by Lacuna Everspring
Summary: Rizuna, a half Bloodelf, half Nightelf Paladin, leaves her mercenary team in search of her younger sister whom had been abducted. Nothing is ever easy, as she gets captured by an Alliance hunting party, only to be rescued by the one she least expected.
1. One  Matters of Obligation

**Title:** "Remember Me"  
**Author:** Lacuna Everspring  
**Series: **World of Warcraft  
**Character Pairings:** Rizuna+Ombriel  
**Rating: **N/A for the time being  
**Category: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, War/Violence  
**Warnings:** My first WoW fic, original characters, however using the Warcraft world and places :)  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own WoW, I'm just borrowing a swing in their playground, I'll give it back, promise!  
**Feedback: **Oh please, what author wouldn't want feedback?! Constructive criticism (or praise!) only place, leave the flaming for the flamboyant!

**One**

The argument began, as it had several times throughout the day, and well into the night. Rizuna was adamant that the mission should be temporarily put on hold, while Huvieen insisted that the mission go on as planned, despite the turn for the worse. Auren, of course, let his companions argue amongst themselves, such a thing was beneath his intellect as he sat across the campfire from his other two companions.

It was late, and he scowled, displeased that the light was insufficient for reading his grimoires. Slamming the book shut, the unexpected loudness caused his two companions to turn to him in surprised silence.

"Rizuna… I know your sister is young, but the bandits undoubtedly will not harm her. This area was once heavily populated by slave traders, if they harm her, they wouldn't get a good price for her. That is most likely where they are headed, searching for the nearest caravan." Huvieen inserted, calmly, sighing wearily.  
Rizuna whirled back towards the massive Tauren, nearly three times her size, and she stood before him, a slender half-elf that he could probably subdue in one massive hand, her standing up to him in her fury, eyes glowing a pale green against the red glow of the firelight on her pale skin.

"That's going to make me feel all the more comfortable about continuing on with the mission. Sure! Lets leave Tuala with these bandits, then possibly slave traders, while we continue on with this thrice-bedamned mission. I'm sorry, Huvi, my sister is more important to me than this mission. There will be other missions. I have to go after her, she's only a child." Rizuna declared, hands upon her plate-mailed hips, defiantly.

Huvieen glanced to Auren, as though looking for the warlock to take his side in this argument. Sighing in resignation, when he noticed the warlock not even attempting to pay attention to the discussion. The massive warrior sat down sharply upon a large fallen log that they were using to sit upon near the fire. His large hands took up his giant broadsword and began polishing its cold steel surface.

"Do as you will, Rizuna. How long do you believe it should take? We are after all, all hired to do this mission, we honestly cannot spare you. But for Tuala's sake, I think Auren and myself can complete the majority of the outside reconnaissance, but we will need you in several days when it comes to the inside espionage. None of us can exactly sneak into Darnassus without getting caught rather swiftly, except for you."

Rizuna nodded absently, already rooting through their supplies and setting a small stack of provisions aside for her journey into a small pack, along with her sleeping roll.

"Depends on how far ahead of us they are, and how long they plan on travelling before resting; hopefully I can be back in a week. If things go as planned, that is." She responded, tucking a long lock of her pale hair behind her delicate ear and out of her face as she worked quickly, rising and shouldering her pack.  
Huvieen nodded, in resignation, frowning. "We'll meet a days journey south of Astranaar, Near Splintertree post."

Rizuna glanced up to her friend, then glanced to Auren who feigned disinterest, but she could feel his dark eyes watching her from beneath his heavy cowl.  
"I'm sorry Huvieen… but I promised my father I would look out for her. Despite his lack of concern for myself or my sister, I don't intend on disappointing him."

Huvieen nodded, touching her shoulder lightly, causing her to glance up from her packing.

"I know you will do what you believe is right, Rizuna.Just be safe, and bring Tuala back safely."

Rizuna flashed a quick smile, before sobering. She nodded, closing and shouldering her pack over her plate armor; an awkward feat, but manageable.

"I will, you know I can take care of myself. The Light looks out for me." The paladin returned, a wry smirk upon her heart-shaped face. She tucked a lock of her pale strawberry-blonde hair behind her long, delicate elven ear and out of her face.

Huvieen grunted, non-committal, but watched in silence as Rizuna nodded once more, glancing around to make sure she had all she would need with her. He sighed, shaking his massive head faintly, as he watched his companion head out of the small clearing in which their camp had been made, and into the forest and soon out of sight.

As Auren had mentioned when they had first taken this mission, this was most certainly going to be an interesting adventure. The mission hadn't gone right from the start, and just as the Undead warlock had predicted, it was rapidly getting worse.

* * *

I know this isn't a lot for a first chapter, for character descriptions and such, but I'll give a quick one-over here now, but I'll get into more about the characters in the next chapter :) 

**Rizuna** - Half Blood elf/half -Night elf Paladin. Long strawberry-blonde hair, upper layer piled atop her head, and bottom layer loose, with loose wispy tendrils of curls framing her heart-shaped face. Glimmering seafoam green eyes inherent of her Blood elf heritage. Pale, creamy-white skin from her Night elf mother; high pointed ears from her Blood elf father. An outsider among both races; enemy to the Night elves, cautiously respected by the Blood elves for her beliefs that are similar to their own regarding the "lesser races". Part of a small three man mercenary team and hired somewhat frequently by the Blood elves for reconnaissance and spying missions due to her mixed heritage making it easier for her to slip in secretly. Her Night elf mother abandoned her as a very young child and she was raised by her narcissist Blood elf Mage father.

**Ombriel** - A Night elf male, once a renowned hunter among his people, honoured amongst the Alliance. Now blind due to the dramatic explosion of the Sunwell at Silvermoon City, in the land of Quel-Thelas, home of the High elves. He escaped during the chaos to the surrounding forest where he was reunited with Radi'il, his loyal companion, a large female Winterspring tiger with silvery-white fur. They escaped through the forest that was rapidly dying behind them, turning into what would later be known as the Plaguelands, and deep into the Hinterlands. It was there that sensing it was finally safe, Ombriel built a small little cottage for himself and Radi'il, and there they lived for several years. He wears a white strip of cloth over his blinded eyes, and can occasionally see through the shared bond between himself and Radi'il, although uses it rarely due to its draining effect upon him after time. His skin is a deep violet hue, and his long cobalt hair is traditionally tied back in a high ponytail.

**Huvieen** - A massive Tauren male, a veteran warrior, as well as a member of the small mercenary band that Rizuna belongs to. Believes that due to Rizuna's duel heritage, she will betray the horde in favour of her idealistic Night elf heritage, watches her cautiously to attempt to discern her loyalties, even though he is loyal enough to her as well. Doesn't speak much, very taciturn. Amicable enough to his companions, just silently wary of outsiders.

**Auren** - Undead male, a warlock specializing in curses and maledictions. His long straggly hair hangs limply from the deep cowl of his tattered woollen cloak. Not much of him is known to his companions, his past deemed irrelevant since he chose to follow his Queen, Lady Sylvannas to purge the world of the Scourge of the Lich King, His reasons for accompanying Rizuna and Huvieen remain obscured with half truths, but he has proved his loyalty by coming to the rescue with his summoned creatures of the Dark on several occasions. Doesn't speak much except in soft grunts of acknowledgement, however his voice is a slow, dry rasping tenor that matches his partially decayed body.

**Tuala** - (Pronounced Too-ah-la) Tuala is the second daughter of Rizuna's Blood elf father. She is full blood elf unlike her sister, and even at eight years old by human standards, she is a beauty. Lanky, yet willowy in figure, she shares her older sister's heart-shaped face, almond-shaped eyes that glimmer green with arcane light like all Blood elves. A small beauty mark mars her otherwise flawless complexion, just beneath her left eye, to the side closest to her long, delicate high ears. She normally wears a white linen dress and flaxen sandals, her skin milky pale despite her time spent outside. She tags alongside the mercenary band despite Rizuna's protests, but to the approval of her father, whom claims he is too busy to be raising a child, and her mother interested more in assisting her father with his arcane experiments. She loves and is loyal to her half sister, but tags along after Auren in their travels for he reminds her closest of her father of whom his approval she desperately seeks. Tuala has already proven her worth at healing minor wounds, and hopes to seek training when she gets older among the priestesses from the Temple of the Sun, in Silvermoon.

* * *

And those are the main, relevant characters! I'll have more up soon, sorry for my poor formating skills:P - Also, I'm not 100 sure about my history prior to the World of Warcraft settings, in regards to Ombriel's past. If anyone knows a little more, and would be willing to help me make it a little more accurate, please feel free to help. This is my first fic, so please bear with my noobness 

Lacuna


	2. A Journey of Miles and Memory

-1**Title:** "Remember Me"  
**Author:** Lacuna Everspring  
**Series:**World of Warcraft  
**Character Pairings:** Rizuna+Ombriel  
**Rating:**N/A for the time being  
**Category:**Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, War/Violence  
**Warnings:** My first WoW fic, original characters, however using the Warcraft world and places :)  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own WoW, I'm just borrowing a swing in their playground, I'll give it back, promise!  
**Feedback:**Oh please, what author wouldn't want feedback?! Constructive criticism (or praise!) only please, leave the flaming for the flamboyant!

Two

It was cold, it was damp, and Rizuna was already miserable.

'_Of course nothing was ever easy'_, she thought to herself, cursing her optimism for thinking that tracking the traders that had kidnapped Tuala wouldn't be difficult in the least.

It was close to the early hours of dawn when the cool, drizzling rain had begun. Wearing plate mail, with its leather padding beneath, not exactly comfortable when one was soaked and one's clothes felt twenty pounds heavier at least.

Rizuna had followed a narrow game trail south-east from their camp last night, that followed the course of a river that bubbled and gurgled within hearing range for the last several hours.

About the same time the light of dawn began painting away the shadows of night, Rizuna came upon a series of small caves, much to her relief. She determined that she could removed and pack away her armor until it was actually needed, and keep to her light leather armor while travelling, but after her armor was packed, she was reluctantly going to rest for several hours. She would help no one by collapsing from exhaustion from driving herself relentlessly after the traders, if slave traders were even what they were.

A few minutes later, Rizuna found a cave sufficiently deep enough to suit her purposes. Once inside she dropped her pack unceremoniously upon the ground and exited the cave in search of firewood. There wasn't much in the means of dry tinder, but she collected an armful of sticks, twigs and grasses and a couple narrow logs. She laid the tinder on the dirt floor of the cave and gathered several good sized rocks and dug a small hole and lined the rocks around it for a makeshift fire pit. Placing the tinder and firewood within the hole.

Much to her dismay and annoyance, the fire took much longer than she would have desired to catch, however a fire did catch and soon she was stripping down to her small clothes and laying her sodden leather armor as close to the fire as she dared to air and dry them. Rizuna dug through her pack and pulled out a heavy woolen blanket that had been wrapped in oilcloth to protect it from the weather. Temporarily discarding the oilcloth, she eagerly wrapped the blanket around her narrow shoulder and slender frame, grateful for its warmth.

She shivered, as she stared at the flames, mesmerized. Remembering a time that seemed oh so long ago, at the edge of her memory. She wasn't sure if it was a memory or a creation of her tired mind thinking it a memory.

-Flashback-

A young girl danced across the sun-dappled path of stepping stones that littered the path leading from her parents simple abode. The girl looked to be no more than three or four years old, long pale blonde hair cascaded down her back and ended a little past her waist. She wore a simple, handmade dress of brown linen, with a white sash tied around her waist ending in a bow at her back. Her feet were bare, and already calloused from long days spend happily exploring barefoot the woods around her forest home.

The girl paused in her movements as she heard the noise of people yelling from inside her small home. She froze, watching the doorway warily.

Upon light feet, she slowly went toward the house and stood uncertainly in the doorway.

Inside, her father's work lay abandoned, he was a mage of considerable power, so seemed to be always experimenting with something, to see it lay abandoned made her uneasy.

The cottage wasn't that large, two small bedrooms, her fathers laboratory, and the living section combined with the cooking area.

The voices were coming from her parents room, and she peered uncertainly into the doorway that was left ajar.

"Anveon, please… I can't stay anymore! I don't belong here, I never have. I have to go back to my people. I'm tired of being on the run, with you always being afraid that they're going to come after me, after us. Neither of us expected that it would go on this long, or this far… I know you never meant to fall in love with me, Anveon… we never counted on Rizuna happening either…. But you have to let me go… I have no one to talk to except our daughter, you're always so involved in your work that sometimes I would even wonder if you would even notice I was missing…"

"Rahziel, at first I had only abducted you because it gave me time to run my experiments on one of your kind--" Anveon started, before he was interrupted.

"'My kind'?! I'm a Night elf, Anveon, you and I aren't so different, we're both still elves!"

"Hardly, your kind made it well known how unwanted us High elves were after the fall of Zin'ashari. My grandfather and the other High elves were nearly ostracized by the majority of the Night elves, by those who feared us and our power. So they split apart and went their own ways. We went to Quel'Thelas and the Night elves had their Darnassus. We were the banished ones, but we wouldn't let that stop us."

"Of course not, that's why the Blood elves joined the Horde, now isn't it?" Rahziel muttered, spinning away from her mate. Her dark violet hair floated around her like a silken curtain as she turned.

Anveon snorted. "Only because it was only the Horde, of all people, to accept us for what we were, instead of being afraid of us."

They were silent a moment, as the little girl watched with wide eyes.

"I don't love you, Anveon… I will leave as soon as I can." Rahziel said, softly, her back still turned.

Anveon stiffened. "And Rizuna, what about the child."

Rahziel turned her head slightly, presenting her profile, her face pale.

"Do as you will with the child, I'll not be taking the half-breed with me, it will be bad enough that I have been missing so long without word, and that I was fraternizing with one of our enemies… but returning home with a bastard child… I can't do it… I just want to go home to my family."

"And you expect me, of all people to raise a young child?" Anveon retorted, in disbelief. "What of my studies, my work, I cannot look after a young child."

Rahziel turned more to face him, smiling wryly. "I expect you'll go on, same as you always have." She replied, reaching to touch Anveon's narrow visage, almost fondly.

----

The little girl woke the next morning to loud crashing noises from the laboratory. Slipping from her warm bed almost reluctantly, she stepped out of her room and into the open doorway of the laboratory. Within her father was throwing objects around without concern as to their value, his face was wild with anger and… almost grief?

"Papa?" Rizuna asked softly.

Despite the loudness of his despair and destruction, he froze in step and turned to stare at her, not aware of her at first.

"Riza…?"

Although someone older would have most likely felt fear or uncertainly at entering the room while he was in such a destructive bent, a powerful mage on a destructive bent. But Rizuna only recognized that her father was sad, she walked up to him and hugged his leg, she was almost waist height to him.

"Mama's gone… isn't she?" Rizuna whispered, her lower lip trembling.

Anveon looked down at the child, uncertainly, the rage drained from him.

Touching the girl's head, he lightly caressed her hair, in an almost comforting manner.

"Yes, Rizuna…she left me… she was gone when I awoke this morning…"

"She didn't leave just you, Papa… she left both of us."

"She was ashamed of her life here… her longing to go home outweighed her desire to remain here with us."

"Mama said she didn't want to take me, cause I'm a half-breed… what's that mean, Papa? Did I do something wrong?"

His face fell, his expression became almost disgusted.

"Because your mother is one race, and I am another, you come from two breeds of elves, not just one, but both. You're not quite one, but not of the other also… Some will treat you differently when you get older, but never let anyone make you feel inferior because of it, Rizuna. Just use it to your advantage."

She didn't quite understand, but she accepted his words with the unconditional acceptance of one so young.

"Anyhow," Her father murmured. "Leave me now, Rizuna. I must make what reparations I can and get back to my work."

Rizuna nodded, solemnly, and departed the study, closing the door behind her. Hesitating before leaving to go play in the woods again, Rizuna almost swore she heard the sound of her father sobbing within the study.

-End Flashback-

---

The early sun was near to setting once more, as Rizuna awoke with a start.

She didn't even remember falling asleep, she thought absently. She rose quickly, scrubbing the sleep from her almond-shaped eyes.

The fire was barely glowing embers, as she checked her clothing, noting with pleasure that it was completely dry after the rain from the previous night.

Rizuna discarded her blanket momentarily and donned her light leather armor and began rolling up her blanket once more within the oilcloth, securing it to the bottom of her pack.

Also, rechecking that her plate armor was safely stowed as well, she pulled another bundle of heavy cloth and unwrapped it to revealed hard cheese and dried biscuits.

After a small breakfast, she tidied up her camp area, making sure the fire was out completely and making sure she had all her belongings.

Shouldering her pack, she went into the opening of the cave, and glanced behind her.

Thoughtfully, she recalled her odd dream from earlier, and frowned thoughtfully. It had been years since she had thought about her mother, and about the time when she had abandoned her and her father.

With a sigh, Rizuna began walking once more south along the trail that she had been following the night before.

* * *

Author's Note

Well, theres chapter two, written on spur of the moment, so not sure how well it turned out.

Thanks go to Dreambender for his comments, not sure if that little flashback scene explained anything along the lines of what you had mentioned, but meh ;) I'm sure there will be more references to it later as well.

Lacuna


	3. A Race Against Time

**Title:** "Remember Me"  
**Author:** Lacuna Everspring  
**Series: **World of Warcraft  
**Character Pairings:** Rizuna + Ombriel  
**Rating: **N/A for the time being  
**Category: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, War/Violence  
**Warnings:** My first WoW fic, original characters, however using the Warcraft world and places :)  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own WoW, I'm just borrowing a swing in their playground, I'll give it back, promise!  
**Feedback: **Oh please, what author wouldn't want feedback?! Constructive criticism (or praise!) only please, leave the flaming for the flamboyant!

---------------------------

-Three-

Tuala was awoken by the sudden jarring of the carriage travelling over very uneven roads, causing items hanging from the walls and ceiling of the merchant carriage to crash and bang against each other in quite a racket.

Fayla, a young human girl who had been captured shortly before Tuala had been, touched her shoulder lightly in comfort.

"I was able to peer out through the crack in the wall outside, I think we just passed by Thalanaar about an hour ago. It's hard to tell, but I think we're still heading south." The human girl commented.

Tuala grunted, rubbing her glimmering seafoam eyes, tiredly. Awkwardly managing to rise to her feet, and stretching upon tiptoes, she peered through the crack in the wood upon the wall to the dimly lit world outside.

"It's getting dark…" Tuala murmured absently, out loud.

The interior of the carriage had no lighting, and was filled with at least twelve other prisoners; nine women, varying in age and race, along with three young boys, each no older than Tuala's eight years. It was a tight fit for all of them, but seeing as they had little choice in the matter, and disputing would get them no where, it was unspoken that each had their own little nook within the carriage to call their own.

"Are you afraid?" Tuala asked the girl, tilting her head slightly in question, her long silvery-white hair fell over her shoulder.

Fayla bit her lip, anxiously. "I don't know what is to become of us, we've just assumed that these men were slave traders, but not one of them ever mentioned selling us, other then mentioning that they were in a hurry to get us to Tanaris to meet with someone about acquiring our services." Fayla shook her head, apprehensively. "Although, I have no idea in the least about what to expect… am I afraid..? I'm terrified."

Fayla paused though, thoughtfully glancing at the Blood elf child.

"And you…?"

Tuala met the girl's gaze solemnly for a moment, then glanced back out the crack, sighing, as she turned to resume her seat beside her companion.

"Am I afraid..? I am certain I should be… but I'm not." Tuala replied, fidgeting with a thread upon her once pristine white dress, which now was more of a faded grey.

Fayla appeared puzzled by her response. "Why not?"

Tuala slowly looked up, a faint smile on her face, confidently she answered:

"My sister won't give up looking for me. I know she will rescue me." Tuala answered matter-of-factly.

Fayla looked to her sympathetically. "Oh, Tuala… Best let that hope die fast… we're a week away from where you were captured, and the caravan has a mage employed to erase our trail… it will be next to impossible for anyone to track us unless they know exactly where we're going."

Tuala pursed her lips, stifling the uneasy feeling that made her stomach flutter with uncertainty, before her expression became confident once more.

"I know… but my sister isn't without her own means of tracking. I believe in Rizuna. She doesn't know how to give up."

-----------------

Rizuna had left Thunder Bluff two days prior, and had left her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she honestly couldn't attribute to the cooking she had eaten the night previous at a small out of the way inn.

She had spoken with one of her informants in the sprawling city, and he had left her with news that she had partially expected, but also with a twist that she hadn't anticipated in the least.

Apparently, the caravan that had abducted Tuala wasn't a slave trading caravan, as Auren had suspected and assumed. It was under the employ of a powerful human mage that made his home within Deadwind pass in the Eastern Kingdoms. However, the fact that the caravan was expected to complete its journey near Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris to embark upon a chartered ship over seas was what surprised her. Ships were constantly at risk from pirate activities along the coast of Tanaris, so long ago the government had decreed that no ships shall set sail from there for their own safety. Insofar, Rizuna mused that whomever was able to get a ship in, must have paid a hefty price to make the ship's captain agree to port there.

Although it was out of her way, Rizuna had gathered some information from her informant in Thunder Bluff regarding several girls and a boy that had gone missing from a human encampment not far from Brackenwall village within the Dustwallow Marsh.

Loathing how long it would take to travel from the Southern Barrens to Dustwallow Marsh, only to turn back and head south through Thousand Needles and into Tanaris. Rizuna hoped to acquire a mount in Brackenwall, get the information she needed then race south and hope that she wasn't too late to get to the caravan before they made the crossing overseas. Once her sister crossed the Great Sea, it would be nigh impossible to locate where the ship would make dock on the far side of the journey.

Rizuna just hoped that she wouldn't be too late to save the one person that she ever cared for, a person who loved and trusted her implicitly, and hoped she wouldn't disappoint her.

-----------------

Please, I know I'm a moochin, but review good or bad, I suffer from an inferiority complex and need to know how I'm doing, XD

Loves!

Lacuna :)


	4. Informants and a False Trail?

-4-

"Ahh… Rizzy! I was starting to think that you were only a figment of one of my fantasies, with how often you come to see me these days." A small voice grated cheerfully from beyond a stack of precariously placed crates upon the work counter of the goblin trader's small shop in Brackenwall Village.

Letting loose a husky laugh, Rizuna tossed her long pale hair over her shoulder and leaned into the counter, resting her chin upon the palm of her hand.

"Oh, Jaznik, call me that again and I'll be separating you from certain parts of your anatomy and reuniting them with you as ear warmers, shall I elaborate on which part of your anatomy I am referring to?" The half Blood-elf responded, sweetly, smiling innocently as she batted her seafoam eyes.

Jaznik waddled around the stack of crates upon the floor just behind the counter and climbed upon one to peer at Rizuna over the counter with an indignant expression on his mottled green skin.

"You know, I just love it when you talk dirty." Jaznik replied, a toothy grin spreading across his face.

Rizuna rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

The goblin grinned again, clapping. "So let me guess, you're here to finally accept my proposal of marriage, right?"

Rizuna barely hid a shudder. "No dear, as much as I adore our verbal foreplay, I'll still have to pass on that." She paused, straightening.

"Actually, I came here for two reason, and I am hoping you would be just the man… err… goblin, to help me out with it." She replied, smiling, as she removed her leather gloves and hung them from her belt.

Jaznik's long, tufted ears perked at the prospect of business.

"Oooh, and what might I be able to help you with?" He replied, absently rubbing his hands against his dirt-caked apron.

"First thing, I need a mount. There's somewhere I have to be in a very short period of time, and walking isn't going to get me there fast enough." Rizuna explained, crossing her arms beneath her bosom.

Jaznik appeared thoughtful for a moment, before clapping his grimy hands in approval.

"Yes! I do recall there being a party of Blood elves staying at the inn, they had brought several spare hawk striders with them to replace wearied mounts. Perhaps I can convince them to part with one of the animals. It shouldn't be that much of a problem. What's the second thing you be needing?" Jaznik queried, still deep in thought about how to best acquire Rizuna a mount.

"Information." Rizuna answered, simply.

Jaznik paused in his muttering to eye her warily.

"Information always comes at a price, Lady, are you prepared to pay for it?"

Rizuna snorted. "How about my payment involving me not going to the Head chief and telling him some lovely little stories about why his favourite Leola roots keep going missing from the communal garden, and winding up in those crates behind you?" Rizuna tilted her head, questioningly, as she batted her long lashes in a most innocent manner.

Jaznik scowled. "I have no roots in these crates." He replied, defiantly.

Rizuna smirked, and meandered toward the haps-hazardly stacked pile of crates, and innocently leaned against the stack, the sudden movement causing the top two crates to topple upon the floor between Rizuna and Jaznik, spilling their contents upon the floor. Unsurprisingly, the roots lay exposed upon the floor from their protective padding within the crate.

Jaznik stuttered, trying to feign innocence.

"I have no idea how those got there, they were supposed to be bronze cogs from Bloodhoof Village."

"Sure, but I wonder where that case of cogs really is, shall I continue or have I made my point, sweetie." Rizuna murmured, patting the goblin's head in an affectionate manner.

Jaznik sighed. "You always manage to cheat, you females are always cheating me out of a profit."

She chuckled in amusement. "A few nights ago, there was a storm, with a fair bit of rain. I heard that there was a caravan that passed by here about then, camped for the night and as soon as light rose, they were gone… but so were several young girls, not only from Brackenwall, but from Theramore as well. Two humans, a night elf, and two blood elf children were taken by this caravan. One of the blood elf children would be my younger sister, Jaznik." Rizuna finished, staring at him forcefully to make her point.

"You mean those guys kidnapped Lady Tuala? Oh my, that's not going to go over well with Master Anveon." Jaznik replied, uneasily, adjusting his collar.

Rizuna glared. "Father doesn't even care what happens to her, I've raised that girl almost like a daughter. I let her out of my sight once as I told her not to, and she gets herself kidnapped. I've been following the caravan's trail for about three or four days now, I know they're heading for Tanaris to port. What I need to know is, where that ship is bound out of Steamwheedle port. I don't know where begin looking if I miss that ship, to start looking on the other side… I'd lose her, Jaznik, I can't bear to think of the thought."

Jaznik rubbed his forehead, wearily.

"You may as well go back to your camp, I'll come to you when I find out anything." The goblin replied, resigned. He turned and trotted out of the store and he was out of sight by the time Rizuna had gathered her pack and stepped outside.

Silently, she walked over to the food merchant and purchased some Mulgore spiced bread and a hard slice of cheese as well as a water skin. Thanking him for her purchases, she returned to her small camp just outside the edge of town.

It was getting dark, so Rizuna started a small fire and huddled down to eat her simple fare for dinner.

It was nearly an hour after she finished her supper, and had began to polish the crescent arc of her two-handed axe, when the noise of something coming through the woods towards her location.

Years of battle training had her up and wielding her weapon, warily observing her surroundings.

She relaxed marginally when she saw the small goblin stumbling through the underbrush of the woods, holding the reins of an uneasy ebony hawk strider.

"Ah, good, I finally found you." Jaznik sighed in relief.

Rizuna lowered her axe and laid it on the ground and rested its handle against the log that she had been sitting upon.

Taking the reins from the goblin, she led the hawk strider to the other side of the clearing and tied his reins to a low hanging branch. She patted its head reassuringly and the bird squawked in pleasure, before lowering its head and began to pick at the damp ground.

Rizuna returned to the log she had been sitting at before, and returned to polishing the blade.

Jaznik moved uneasily to the other side of the campfire and sat gingerly upon a stump of a tree. Regarding her cautiously, he fidgeted with his stained apron.

"What of the information I asked for?"

"I don't know what to make of it really… I spoke to one of the tavern goers, and they are pretty regular around these parts. One night a couple nights ago, around the time you mentioned some girls had gone missing from these parts. One of those children happen to be the son of the Blood elf party at the inn, from them I had acquired the mount for you. They pleaded with me to pass on to you that anything you could do to help return to them their son, they would be greatly appreciative, they even offered a reward."

Rizuna snorted. "I care not about any reward. My only concern is to rescuing my sister safe and sound. Blood elves have done little for me that I would care less about doing an act of kindness for them."

Jaznik shrugged, unperturbed. He knew that Blood elves were notoriously arrogant and self-serving, and although Rizuna was only half Blood elf, he expected nothing less from her.

"Anyways, one of those Blood elves was in the tavern two nights ago, when two strangers came in; one dressed in black robes and a hooded cloak, the second a veteran warrior. Nothing strange happened, if you're wondering. The only odd thing that happened was that one of the waitresses overheard them speaking about how their patron wanted them in Stratholme. The ship captain was to be paid a handsome sum for taking a dangerous risk at porting in Steamwheedle, not only for porting there, but for the dangerous route they would have to take to cross the ocean, to where their patron demanded they port on the shores of Tirisfal, near the Silverpine Forest."

Rizuna stiffened in surprise. "They mean to cross the maelstrom with a transport ship? That's foolish! They'll be killed!"

Jaznik shrugged. "I don't know, I'm only relaying to you what I had heard. What you choose to do with the information is up to you."

Rizuna sighed, lowering her weapon to the ground, and cupping her chin in her hands.

"So much for just simply running after her and rescuing her.. This is getting a lot deeper than I assumed it would… I might not make it back in time to the others to complete the mission." She muttered. "Huvieen isn't going to take that well."

"Cheer up, Rizuna. I'm sure you'll rescue Lady Tuala."

The corner of Rizuna's lip quirked in a faint smile.

"It's not so much that I'm worried about… it's a matter of when I'll be able to get to her, if I'm not too late. This patron, who wants them taken to Stratholme, what he plans to do with these hostages… that's what concerning me. Simple slave traders I could have handled, but Stratholme… it reeks of magic… I just wish I knew if Tuala was okay. I just have to keep going on, assuming that she is, and keep following the trail in hopes that I'll catch up before its too late and they get to the plaguelands. May Elune have mercy on her soul" Rizuna muttered the last part quietly, absently, but Jaznik heard.

"Now that's something I haven't heard uttered from your lips before, Rizuna, favouring your mother tonight?" Jaznik commented, flippantly.

The goblin's face turned as white as milk as Rizuna's axe blade swung rapidly to the goblins throat and halted, mere centimetres from his neck.

Rizuna's face was a mask of eerie calm, but the goblin could sense the anger emanating from her.

"Don't ever mention my mother again, you have no right!"

He waved his hands placatingly. "Alright, okay!"

Rizuna glared at him a moment longer, before turning her back to the goblin and gathering her supplies to begin repacking her pack. Donning the heavy pack, she strode to the hawk strider and untied its leash from the branch.

"I don't have time for this nonsense. I have to get going. Thanks for your help, Jaznik." Rizuna stated, coldly, as she mounted the bird.

Jaznik sighed, as he watched her pat the mount gently upon its neck to reassure it, then turn the reins to steer it back to the road.

He watched her ride down the road and turn off to onto the south-western road towards Thousand Needles.

A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows of a tree not far behind the goblin.

"You told the half-breed what we wished for you to tell her, I hope?" The voice was hoarse, like it came from an ancient being.

Jaznik jumped, spooked, glancing behind him quickly.

"Y-y-y-yes sir…!!" The goblin trembled visibly.

Although a face could not be seen from beneath the cowl of the hood, Jaznik knew that the cloaked figure was pleased.

"Good, that was easier than I thought. Things just might get a little more interesting now…"

-----------------------------

Author's Note

Omg, four chapters in three days, that's really awesome for me, teehee, and yes, I am easily amused Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I don't brainstorm about where my story is going really, so most if it just appears out of no where as soon as I start typing, the magic of writing! J Anyways, please please review, I will love you all forever!!! Well… not really, but you know what I mean teehee

Lacuna


	5. Seeds of Doubt

-1**Title:** "Remember Me"  
**Author:** Lacuna Everspring  
**Series: **World of Warcraft  
**Character Pairings:** Rizuna + Ombriel  
**Rating: **N/A for the time being  
**Category: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, War/Violence  
**Warnings:** My first WoW fic, original characters, however using the Warcraft world and places :)  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own WoW, I'm just borrowing a swing in their playground, I'll give it back, promise!  
**Feedback: **C&C are welcome... flames will not be tolerated, but will be used for entertainment purposes only.

5

The prisoners travelled in an uneasy, uncertain silence.

Earlier that morning, when the guards had opened the cabin doors to bring the prisoners their morning ration of food, one of the young boys, no more than five years old made his escape.

He fled out of fear, crying for his mother. He was no threat, but one of the guards calmly notched an arrow to his bow and shot the boy in the back, dead. No word of warning was issued, just quiet efficiency.

The second guard that had accompanied the first guard that had shot the child, snorted disdainfully at his companion, before returning his attention to the other captives.

"Let that be a lesson to any of you who try to escape. We may be under orders to take you to Deadwind, however, our Master said nothing about any of you being alive, only that it was 'preferable'. Don't think we wouldn't have any qualms about any others of you arriving like the boy." The second guard dumped the platter of stale bread and wedges of hard cheese on the floor of the carriage, glaring balefully at the passengers. Without another word, the carriage doors were slammed shut with a chilling finality.

It was then, that Tuala felt the first stirrings of doubt deep within her heart. Would Rizuna be able to rescue her in time… before she ended up like that little boy, who lay face down in the mud with an arrow out of his back twenty miles back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rizuna slept fitfully, the new moon casting little more than silvery dappled glow upon the ground of the clearing that she had made camp in. The small fire she had made earlier that night was little more then faint embers buried beneath the ashes.

She stirred when her hawk strider gave a sharp squawk, seafoam-green eyes opening blurrily as she quickly sat up, warrior's instinct kicking in.

Instinctively, she reached behind her and grasped the hilt of her axe that she had left beside her bedroll. As she did so, she glanced up and saw a shadow, that wasn't a shadow standing very still at the far edge of her clearing, standing just behind a tree. It looked to be a figure adorned with a dark hooded cloak, and determining anything else was impossible at the moment.

"Your weapon is useless, I wouldn't waste your time." The figure commented, as it observed her becoming aware of it.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Rizuna demanded, rising quickly to her feet, and holding the axe loosely in her left hand.

The figure stepped forward a few steps, enough to enter dim light of the moon that shone weakly into the clearing. Judging by its broad shoulders, and the deep tenor of its voice, it was a fair observation to assume it was a male, although race was hard to judge due to the hood. He spoke halting Thalassian, which led her to believe he wasn't one of her father's people, Blood elf, due to his foreign accent.

The man shrugged, seemingly indifferent.

"It was you that was pursuing me, however, I felt that you were becoming too much of a risk to my operation, and decided to handle it personally."

Rizuna frowned, puzzled. Her confusion did not go unnoticed by the visitor.

"You've been making due haste after a caravan that makes its way to Tanaris, I am correct?"

"Yes, I… wait… how did you--?" She froze, uncertain.

"What is your interest in it?"

Rizuna hesitated. "My sister, she's on that caravan. I have to rescue her."

The cloaked man chuckled, amused.

"If I told you she was already dead?"

Rizuna paled, but didn't falter. "I'll not believe she's dead unless I have proof. She's still alive, I believe she is!"

The man snorted, shaking his head.

"Poor child. It's too late. I will not let you hinder our mission." The cloaked figure stated, matter-of-factly, and raised his hands and began uttering the words of a spell.

_'Joy… a spell caster…' _Rizuna thought, glumly, as she raised her axe and began to charge at her target.

She was frozen in place as ice emerged from the air and encased her legs. Rizuna rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease…. Paladin!" She pointed at herself, commenting sarcastically. Uttering a blessing under her breath, she became free of the ice and once more began her headlong rush to the mage.

It wasn't until she came close to the spell caster that the man lowered his hood to reveal a face Rizuna most definitely hadn't expected to see. But in that moment of distraction, she failed to hear the sounds of footsteps behind her.

Bright blooming lights flashed before her eyes, her mind filling with pain as she was struck hard from behind.

Darkness crept in along the edges of her sight as she fought to remain conscious.

There were two sets of hands upon her, binding her hands behind her back while pinning her legs, the second one made short work of her attempts to remain conscious as he send a meaty fist into her jaw. The pain that followed her downward spiral into oblivion nearly outweighed her last thought, was of a terrible sense of betrayal.

The last thing Rizuna heard as she lost her grip on awareness, was of the mage giving permission for the two burly soldiers to do as they will with her, but to be sure that she wasn't able to follow the caravan any longer.

_'Tuala… I'm sorry I failed you…"_

--------------------

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while, been kinda uninspired by my muse lately, and this chapter was spur of the moment… I had the Tuala scene in mind, but felt the chapter was too short for just that, so the Rizuna scene I had planned to write later… but meh… here it is :P

Lacuna


End file.
